pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheryl Rainsworth/Relationships
Relationships Rufus Barma Sheryl-Rufus.jpg|Sheryl and Rufus in manga Opening - rufus and cheryl.png|Sheryl and Rufus as appear in anime opening theme Sheryl has been childhood friends with Rufus Barma, a friendship which had initially been encouraged by their respective Dukedoms, and opposed by the two of them individually, but gradually grew into a much more personal overtime. Rufus found himself falling for Sheryl as their friendship grew, often delivering her flowers and love letters, however Sheryl doesn't appear to reciprocate the feelings as she often threw Rufus tokens of affection into the fire. Despite Sheryl's harsh toying with Rufus' emotions, Rufus has never strayed from Sheryl's side and has still kept his feelings for her alive. Now that both Sheryl and Rufus are the heads of their families, the two appear to act on more of a professional level. Rufus still finds his ways to spend some time alone with Sheryl, posing as her valet in order to be able to protect her and get her alone. While Sheryl still toys with Rufus, speaking in a playful manner, she is the only one who has such a close relationship with him. Although the two were very close, Rufus was willing to betray Sheryl's trust in order to benefit the Barma family as a whole- as he had claimed. Despite this, Rufus was still reluctant to hurt Sheryl, displaying clear feelings of guilt and regret leading up to the Baskervilles' arrival, and also trying his best not to hurt Sheryl too badly, as he had intentionally missed all of Sheryl's vital organs during the attack. Sheryl was baffled that she had allowed herself to be fooled in such a way, and so it seemed unlikely that she would ever forgive Rufus for what he had done to her. During the Baskervilles' attempts to execute Break, Sheryl along with Break and Sharon got their powers back. This caused Sheryl to realize that Rufus never really betray them. He only acted this way as a mean to protect her. This is confirmed to be true after Reim was able to interpret the hidden message Rufus had written in the letters he wrote Sheryl. When Rufus reappeared yelling at the enemies to: "Stay away from my woman!" Sheryl is quiet shocked to see him. As he approaches her to ask if she was alright, she bluntly said she was surprised to see him alive. The two converse more and Rufus tries to apologize to Sheryl, who claimed she was still mad at him for hurti ' grave.]]ng her, but forgave him in the end. Even when they returned to being good friends, Rufus didn't miss the chance to propose to Sherly again, although she politely refused. Sheryl is later seen besides (a heavily bandaged, but clearly happy) Rufus, taking care of him. When he passed away, she went to his grave often to have tea. Sharon Rainsworth The relationship that Sheryl has with her grand-daughter is similar to a mother-daughter relationship because Shelly, Sharon's mother and Sheryl's only child, died while Oz was in the Abyss making Sheryl Sharon's legal caretaker. Sheryl trusts Sharon wholeheartedly, being willing to send Sharon in her place to apologize for her absence at Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. When Sharon was kidnapped by Noise on Vincent's orders, Sheryl immediately took serious action to find Sharon, even pretending to be ill in order to stall a meeting between the Four Great Dukes in order to allow her to have more time to search for Sharon. Sheryl also often reminds Sharon to abide by the Rainsworths' way of life, to be beautiful, graceful and cheerful no matter the situation, again caring for Sharon as if she were Sheryl's own daughter. Xerxes Break While Break is a valet of the Rainsworth family, Sheryl treats him more as her equal. Break went to Sheryl and told her that he was blind, making her the only person he trusted enough to tell at that point (as Reim and Oz both picked up on it on their own). At the same time, Break asked Sheryl to check up on Sharon for him following the incident with the second Sealing Stone in Carillon, and Sheryl agreed, playing along in order to show Break that Sharon was fine. The way they talk to one another is playful and more friendly than the way that Sheryl speaks with any other valets , which is why Sheryl can speak with Break about matters which relate to them on more personal levels and it was her who prompts Break to tell Sharon that he was blind after pointing out how Break treats Sharon like a child despite the fact that she is now a strong woman. Break also displays his level of care for Sheryl following Rufus' betrayal, as Break follows Owl's thread in blind fury, viciously attacking Rufus as soon as he can for what he had done to Sheryl. Rufus' attempt to explain how he had only done it for the better of the entire Barma Family did not fix what he had done to hurt Sheryl's trust and physical condition in Break's eyes. Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships Pages